Who am I, exactly?
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: "Aku ingin kau memilih, Micah. Kau ingin aku yang seperti ini atau aku yang akan berubah?" / "...Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya." / "K-Kenapa? Aku butuh jawaban!" / "Karena aku sebenarnya adalah setengah monster dan setengah manusia. Inilah alasanku kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!" / MicahxSofia, review?


Disclaimer: Rune Factory 3 © Marvelous Entertainment, Natsume Inc, and Rising Star Games (I own nothing.)

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Main Characters: Micah and Sofia De Sainte-Coquille.

*Note: Story based on Sofia's last request: "You're Boring!"

* * *

_Fly higher, and higher..._

_Let wings of love come flying over me_

_While my heart is calling out..._

_...For you_

_Although it's just another day_

_A day before tomorrow..._

_I don't know why I took it for granted... with you by my side_

_Cry... then I have come to realize..._

_Two hearts that were together, now they're appart_

_I wish I have the kind of power_

_To turn the tide and turn back the time..._

_Fly higher, and higher_

_Let wings of love come flying over you..._

_Let me be the one to hold you close and give you Happiness_

_Without you, there's nothing in this world to carry on_

_So I'm sending all my love..._

_...To you..._

* * *

**Who am I, exactly?**

**Presented by Alexie Hikari**

Selamat pagi untuk desa Sharance, langit yang cerah dihiasi berbagai awan kelabu menampakkan karya Sang pencipta yang tak dapat disaingi (Bahkan untuk Daria sekalipun.). Dedaunan kering berjatuhan, memberikan kesan musim gugur yang sempurna, dilengkapi oleh kicauan burung penyejuk hati.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde bernama Micah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan semangat baru—perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kalender yang terpampang tepat disamping tangga lantai 2 pohon besar tersebut; pohon Sharance,

"12 Fall..." gumam pemuda tersebut, lalu melangkah ke sebuah tangga lain yang mengarah ke kebunnya.

Micah memperhatikan kebunnya tersebut, berbagai sayuran segar siap panen menghiasi lahan kebunnya, mulai dari bayam, ubi, bunga-bunga, dan berbagai macam sayuran emas terlihat indah dipandang mata. Micah kembali berjalan, dan kini menuju kandang monsternya dan mengurus monster-monster yang telah dijinakkannya. Seekor Hunter Wolf kesayangannya yang bernama Gold hari ini mendapat kesempatan untuk menemani Micah, lalu pemuda itu berjalan keluar dan menghampiri kotak pos-nya.

Seketika, sesuatu terpikir dibenaknya, ia belum dapat mengantongi izin dari Wells untuk mengadakan 'Unity Festival' yang mana akan menyatukan manusia dan para anggota 'Horn Tribe'. Micah sadar, hal itu tidak mudah.

Kembali ke pemikiran awalnya, Micah memeriksa kotak pos tersebut dan menemukan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru langit,

"Surat dari..." Micah kembali bergumam, mencari nama sang pengirim yang ternyata adalah,

"...Sofia?" Micah menaikkan alisnya, sudah lama Sofia tidak melayangkan suratnya semenjak kejadian pahit antara Sofia dan ayahnya yang membuat gadis berambut ungu itu menangis dan kabur dari Mansion lalu menghilang bersama Gaius. Untung Raven memberikan sedikit informasi tentang jadwal Gaius dan memberikan sedikit keringanan bagi Micah. Tapi, yang benar saja, untuk apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke _Oddward: Archway_ hanya untuk mencari _iron_? Satu langkah lagi dari gerbang utama, maka kau akan bertemu dengan Crimsone dan Amaranthine. Kau masih ingin hidup, bukan?

Micah menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuka surat tersebut,

**By: Sofia**

"Kau_ membosankan_!"

...Ayo bermain bersama._._

Micah kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan, gadis itu selalu menggunakan kata-kata antonim yang membuat siapa saja yang berbicara dengannya akan mati kebingungan. Tapi, para warga desa sudah mengerti siapa Sofia, termasuk Micah.

Masih menaiki Gold, Micah berangkat menuju Sharance Mansion; menemui gadis itu di kamarnya,

"Oh, selamat pagi, Micah! Cuaca **buruk** kita dapatkan sekarang!" sapa Sofia. Lagi-lagi dengan opposite-speaking-nya. Micah hanya memberikan senyumannya,

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Micah, sedangkan Sofia hanya tersenyum simpul,

"Kau datang karena suratku, 'kan?" Tanya Sofia, Micah mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" sahut Sofia ceria,

"Hn? Kemana?" tanya Micah sambil menatap gadis tersebut.

"Kau tahu tempat yang **kubenci, **'kan? Bawa aku ke _Vale: Icy Rosebush_." Perintah Sofia, Micah kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Sofia memperlihatkan wajah cerianya dan Micah sepertinya juga terlihat senang. Mereka lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sofia dengan Gold yang sudah kembali ke _Barn _sedari tadi. Baru saja beberapa langkah Micah dan Sofia berjalan, gerakan mereka dihentikan oleh Evelyn,

"Tunggu, Sofia!" panggil Evelyn sambil tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Micah dan Sofia, "Micah, boleh aku bicara dengan Sofia sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya." Pinta Evelyn dengan nada sopan, tentu Micah tak akan menolaknya,

"Tentu." Jawab Micah lalu berjalan keluar Mansion, sementara Evelyn membawa adiknya itu kembali ke kamar dan mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa sebenarnya.

**xXx**

Kira-kira 5 menit Micah menunggu, akhirnya Sofia keluar dari mansion,

"Maaf aku lama, ayo pergi." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedikit aneh, dan Micah menyadari hal itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Evelyn tadi?" tanya Micah penuh rasa penasaran, seketika ekspresi Sofia makin berubah,

"...Tidak ada." Jawabnya lemah, "Ayo pergi." Gadis itu menggandeng lengan Micah lalu berjalan menuju _Vale River._

**xXx**

_Vale River: Icy Rosebush_, dari namanya saja kau sudah bisa menebak bahwa tempat ini memang sangat dingin. Sebuah tempat misterius yang selalu dilanda salju. Ada sesuatu yang spesial dari spot ini: bunga mawar biru yang beku dan berada di tengah area, jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, bunga mawar ini akan memancarkan cahaya yang bisa dibilang 'indah'. Tak salah jika tempat ini memang sering dikunjungi oleh traveler, dan juga warga lokal.

Disepanjang perjalanannya, Sofia hanya terdiam sambil tetap menggandeng lengan Micah. Ekspresi cerianya sama sekali tak terlihat sejak percakapannya dengan Evelyn—membuat Micah gelisah melihat Sofia yang terlihat aneh dan murung.

Sofia melepaskan gandengannya dan menatap dalam mawar biru tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, begitu juga dengan Micah, pemuda itu hanya menatap Sofia dalam diam. Kondisi beku seperti ini membuat Micah makin tak tahan dan akhirnya angkat bicara,

"...Katakan padaku tentang masalah tadi. Kau terlihat murung, sangat berbeda dari ekspresi awalmu." Tegur Micah, sedangkan Sofia masih tetap memperhatikan bunga mawar biru tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit murung dan akhirnya menatap Micah,

"Itu tadi tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sofia lagi. Micah makin terpukul dengan jawaban Sofia. Kenapa dia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "...Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." ujar Sofia yang sukses membuat Micah tersentak,

"Secepat itu?" Sofia hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Micah ditengah dinginnya udara winter.

"Aku harus kembali ke Sharance Mansion." Gumam Micah lalu kembali ke desa.

**xXx**

Langkah demi langkah membawa Micah ke Sharance Mansion, bangunan besar dan terlihat mewah itu memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri...

Micah melangkah masuk dan terlihat Evelyn sedang berada di balkon sambil memandang pemuda itu,

"Oh, Micah." Sapanya lalu mendekati Micah, "Mencari Sofia?" tebak gadis itu.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya... apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Micah dengan wajah khawatir, Evelyn mendesah pelan,

"Aku memintanya berjanji padaku untuk tidak berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku ingin dia berubah! Semua orang menganggapnya aneh hanya karena cara bicaranya." Jelas Evelyn, sedangkan Micah hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu, "Aku sudah sering memperingatkannya, tapi dia tak pernah berubah. Dan perkataannya akan makin sulit dimengerti jika ia berbicara dihadapan orang yang ia sukai." Lanjut Evelyn, Micah tersentak. Apakah dia menyukai Micah? Akhir-akhir ini ia juga berbicara tentang hal yang memang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Dia... melakukan itu hanya untuk mengubah kebohongan menjadi kebenaran, 'kan?" tanya Micah dengan nada prihatin,

"Ya..." respon Evelyn singkat, "Sekarang temui dia. Sofia ada di dalam kamarnya." Ujar Evelyn, lalu meninggalkan mansion besar tersebut.

Micah terdiam, lalu berjalan kearah kamar Sofia, pemuda itu berhenti didepan pintu,

"Sofia, kau dengar aku?" panggil Micah, pemuda itu tak berencana untuk masuk. Tidak disaat kondisi seperti ini.

"**Tidak**." Jawab Sofia singkat. Micah kembali terdiam, tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya,

"Aku... Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Micah dari balik pintu. Disisi lain, Sofia telah sedari tadi menangis dalam diam sambil menatap pintu kamarnya, "Tidak. Tapi... Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku. Kumohon jawab dengan jujur." Pinta Sofia sambil menghapus air matanya dengan selembar tisu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Micah dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau memilih, Micah. Kau ingin aku yang seperti ini atau aku yang akan berubah?" tanya gadis penyandang clan 'De Sainte-Coquille' itu, "Aku bosan mendengar Evelyn yang selalu menasehatiku. Jadi, aku ingin kau memilih." Lanjutnya sambil kembali menangis.

Sementara itu, Micah hanya terdiam, berusaha mencari jawaban yang paling tepat. Apa yang akan dipilihnya? Sofia yang selama ini dikenalnya, atau Sofia yang akan berubah di masa depan? Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya mendapatkan jawaban,

"...Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Respon Micah dari balik pintu. Sofia tersentak,

"K-Kenapa? Aku butuh jawaban!" tanya Sofia dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu, Sofia. Rahasiaku." Micah menjawabnya dengan nada prihatin. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuka semuanya. Micah merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor _Wooly_ emas dan kembali menatap pintu kamar Sofia, "Keluarlah, aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Pinta Micah dengan penuh harap, berharap pengakuannya akan diterima dan berjalan dengan lancar.

Tanpa komando lagi, Sofia bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya—mendapati seekor _Wooly_ emas menatapnya dengan penuh harap, wajah gadis itu berubah, "S-Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Ini aku, Sofia." Jawab Micah sambil memandangi Sofia yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sekarang.

"...Micah? Itu benar-benar kau?" tanya Sofia yang masih setengah tak percaya,

"Ya. Aku sebenarnya adalah setengah monster dan setengah manusia. Inilah alasanku kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!" jelas Micah sambil menatap Sofia dalam, dapat dilihat Sofia terdiam dan kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. Micah kembali berubah ke wujud manusia-nya, "Maafkan aku menyembunyikan semuanya selama ini... Aku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin penduduk desa membenciku hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini..." Micah mulai menjatuhkan air matanya, mendekati Sofia, lalu menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, "Aku tak peduli kau akan berubah atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau bilang kau ingin mengubah kebohongan menjadi kebenaran, dibalik semua itu, hanya satu yang tidak kau miliki... Pengakuan." Bisik Micah pelan sambil memeluk gadis itu erat.

"...Pengakuan?" tanya Sofia, lalu menatap Micah, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau harus bisa mengakui sisi gelap dari dirimu dihadapan orang lain... Sebuah pernyataan yang akan menentukan jalan hidupmu. Jika kau ingin tetap seperti ini, katakan yang sebenarnya pada Evelyn." Jelas Micah dan melepaskan pelukannya—kembali menatap Sofia sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, "Siapapun dan bagaimanapun rupamu, itulah dirimu... bukan orang lain, Sofia." Bisik Micah lagi, berusaha memberikan motivasi kepada gadis itu untuk berjuang mengutarakan pernyataannya.

Sofia kembali memeluk Micah dan menangis dalam pelukan pemuda blonde tersebut, "Aku... Akan berusaha." Ujarnya dan akhirnya berhenti menangis, "Dan kapan kau akan mengatakan hal ini pada warga desa?" tanya Sofia.

"...Secepatnya." jawab Micah. Sedangkan Sofia hanya tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mendukungmu."

"Terimaka—"

"...Sofia." panggil Evelyn dari pintu utama mansion. Cukup mengagetkan. Micah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Evelyn.

"... Ada apa?" tanya Sofia penasaran. Tanpa berkata apapun, Evelyn berlari kearahnya dan memeluk Sofia, "Aku seharusnya tak memaksakanmu untuk berubah... Aku terlalu egois. Micah lebih mengerti tentangmu daripada aku yang kakakmu... Kumohon, maafkan aku, Sofia..." jelas Evelyn sambil menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata. Sofia yang mendengarnya tetap terdiam,

"Terimakasih, kak... Aku hargai semuanya." Respon Sofia sambil memeluk Evelyn balik.

"Micah adalah orang yang harus kita beri terimakasih. Semuanya berkat kemuliaan hatinya." Evelyn melepaskan pelukannya dari Sofia dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada Micah. Sofia hanya mengangguk.

"Keluarga ini berhutang banyak padamu, Micah. Terimakasih..." hanya itu ucapan terakhir yang dapat dilontarkan Sofia dan Evelyn, mengingat mereka telah kehabisan kata-kata.

"...Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Wells." Pamit Micah pada kakak beradik itu,

"Hati-hati dan semoga beruntung..." pesan Sofia, Micah hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan mansion besar tesebut.

'_...Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat bunga Sharance mekar. Itulah janjiku.'_

* * *

**The End or To Be Continued...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai semuanya! Alexie kembali. Fandom baru? Huh, kayaknya gak. RF kan Harvest Moon juga.

Cuma fic pelampiasan sebelum ujian 4 hari lagi. Doakan saya! :D

Ahem, sedih gak? Author buatnya ampe nangis (Ngetik pake Bgm soalnya), tapi gak tau kalau para Reader xD

Fic ini diambil dari request terakhirnya Sofia. Saya lupa ama cutscene aslinya, gak ada yang upload ke YouTube. Huh... Galau ya? Aura puitisnya author lagi muncul soalnya xD

Plus lyric opening versi English-nya. Saya demen banget lagu ini. Game-nya juga. Sebenarnya saya cewek, malah maen jadi Micah... xD Speaking of which, Micah itu emang imut banget! *peluk-peluk Micah, dibantai bachelorettes*

Oh! Btw, ini fic bagusnya lanjut atau gini aja? Pendapat ya!

Fic yang dibuat subuh-subuh, berhubung saya kena Insomnia... (Cara curse-nya gimana ya? Owo)

Wesh! Mohon bantuannya di fandom RF ini ya! Bagi yang mau review, silahkan... Yang gak? Wah, tolong review donk... *puppy eyes*

Anyway, bye and we'll meet again when I passed my exams! Ciao~!

Alexie Hikari


End file.
